


Don't Go

by supernatasha



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don't really know how old they are but just to be safe, I have no explanation for this., I think?, Multi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatasha/pseuds/supernatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "We Need To Talk About Danny" (01x07). Lacey shows up at Danny's house. Apparently, she isn't the only one with that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

She still smells like the cemetery, sharp scent of freshly turned soil and frigid air hanging off her clothes.

Danny finds his mouth suddenly dry and he has to clear his throat before he manages to say, “Well, come on up to my room, I guess.” He hopes it sounds nonchalant and casual, but his pulse pounding erratically is proof that he feels anything but.

Lacey walks past him and he gets another whiff of the cemetery, of how she tasted like beer and her warm skin under his was smooth and electric. He follows her up the stairs, keeping his eyes pointedly off her backside and on his own socks instead.

“Where’s your mom?” she asks, pulling open the door to his room. She still remembers which room is his, not even hesitating as she twists the knob.

“Um, asleep. She got the job at the realtor’s place so she celebrated by drinking too much wine- which incidentally is also how she mourns so I guess we’re a single step away from Alcoholics Anonymous huh?”

Lacey doesn’t crack so much as a smile at the half-hearted joke, hesitating at the threshold of entering his room, like it’s some last boundary. “You still have that weird no-shoe rule thing?” Lacey asks.

“Oh. Yeah, I mean not that it really matters…”

Danny trails off when she leans down and pulls her flats off, neatly organizing them against the wall. He stares at the small beads embroidered into the shoes in vague confusion, and when he looks back up, Lacey’s perched at the edge of his bed. “Are you going to come in?”

He swallows and tip toes in, shutting the door behind him gently. “Okay. Now what?”

“I don’t know!” Lacey’s brow furrows. “Make yourself comfortable, have a seat! Jeez, I mean it’s your house.”

“You’re sitting on the only furniture I have,” he points out.

She sighs and moves over to make space for him. Danny joins her on the sheets. They’re both silent, regarding each other’s presence carefully in the dim light. Lacey finally turns to him. “Listen, Danny. We need to talk.”

“You have no idea how much I hate that phrase,” Danny mutters. It was everyone’s go-to sentence when they needed to say something but were stalling.

“I don’t really know why I did it.”

“Um, because he’s a selfish prick?” Danny offers. “Because he almost definitely poisoned Cole, he’s a shitty soccer player, he’s trying to turn the whole school against me? And because he was making you miserable?”

“I don’t actually know if he was. I think I’m doing that to myself.”

“Then why _did_ you do it, if he clearly makes you feel like a princess?”

“Do you have to do that?” Lacey demands. “Be all sarcastic and… and weird about it? I mean, would it kill you to have a single conversation that’s honest and straightforward and _not_ like I’m in English class trying to find symbolism behind every line?”

Danny avoids her eyes, staring steadfastly forward, and murmurs, “It’s called a defense mechanism.”

“What are you defending yourself against?”

This time he doesn’t have a smart answer. He just shrugs.

“You’re doing it again.”

“I didn’t even open my mouth!” he insists.

“Yeah, but you’re being weird. You have that look on our face.”

“What look?”

“You remember when we were kids and at recess someone would take the kickball before us so we were left with the stupid deflated basketball that didn’t even bounce? And you pretended you didn’t care but Jo and I knew you wanted the kickball and it annoyed you so much but you wouldn’t say anything because you’re such a fucking martyr! All the time! Like nobody else in the world could possibly share the burden or protect themselves! And guess what? The act is getting really fucking old. You can trust me and Jo if you would stop being so stubborn.”

“Wow, Lacey, tell us how you really feel,” Danny snaps dryly.

Lacey clenches her teeth together. Danny can see the muscles twitch in her jaw and he realizes he did the _sarcastic weird_ thing again. She stands slowly. “Coming here was a mistake, wasn’t it?”

Before she can take a step forward, Danny grabs her arm and pulls her back down to the bed. “I’m sorry. Don’t go.”

Her eyes flick down to his hand around her wrist but he doesn’t move and Lacey doesn’t either. Later, Danny would be unsure who leaned closer first, if she was drawn to his warmth or he pulled her near. But for now, all he knows is the feel of her mouth on his, sucking his lower lip and grazing the sensitive skin with her teeth and he’s hard, aching with the need to be touched. Danny’s hands press against her back, fingers looking for purchase at the hem of her shirt until he finds where the fabric ends and pulls up.

Lacey doesn’t stop him, breaking contact for a moment to take off her shirt, and Danny takes the opportunity to get rid of his own. She leans back across the mattress and Danny follows, lips working their way down her throat. Lacey throws her head back to give him access, so when he stops to bite into her collar bone, the gasp that leaves her mouth is lost among the pillows.

“You have to stop me if you don’t want this,” Danny whispers breathlessly in her ear.

“If I didn’t want this, I wouldn’t have come to your house, idiot,” her eyes are back on his, smoldering something deep and dark. Danny kisses her again, fingers working up her spine to the clasp of her bra. He struggles clumsily before the elastic snaps apart and he slides the straps off her shoulders.

Lacey shivers in the chill of the night air. Her nipples harden under Danny’s touch, under the heat of his tongue while his hand unbuttons her jeans and she tugs his sweatpants down, freeing his erection.

“Wait,” she breathes. “Do you have protection?”

Danny pulls back. His voice is hoarse when he stammers out, “Oh. Uh, um, yeah. Condoms in the night stand.”

“ _Danny!_ Were you expecting this?” Lacey digs through the drawer and finds the unopened pack. “Oh my god, you even have lube in here!”

“Better safe, right?” he chuckles, momentarily distracted. “Seriously, though. I’m a horny teenage boy. What did you think, I wouldn’t have that stuff?”

She shrugs, pushing off her skinny jeans and crumpling them to the carpet. She tears open the foil packet and refuses to look up at him as she does. “I just can’t believe I’m about to do this.”

Danny rolls his eyes, suddenly self-conscious about being naked. “Okay, Lacey, That really helps boost my self-esteem.”

“You’re doing the sarcasm again,” Lacey scolds, but she has a smile on her face and Danny can’t think of anything else but wanting her, needing her, to touch every bit of her skin and kissing her everywhere. He takes the rubber from her and kisses her hard.

Every nerve in Danny’s body feels alive and yearning. The places where her fingers trace down his chest alight as though on fire and she moans something sinful when his hands slip beneath the band of her cotton underwear. Lacey radiates wet heat. She lifts her hips to help him rolls down the underwear.

Positioned above her, Danny raises both eyebrows in concern. He tilts his head, a question.

Lacey nods back, an assurance.

And Danny moves inside her, slow, one elbow propping himself up and the other splayed against her ribs. He can feel her every breath, each gasp. Lacey matches his every thrust, hands tangling in his open hair and sighing softly, biting her bottom lip with sharp canines.

Danny feels himself on the cusp of coming, and he holds back with all his willpower to make this last. But he can hardly stop himself when she mumbles his name between clenched teeth and he loses control with a groan.

Before he can roll off her and apologize, Lacey takes his hand with both of her own and guides it down her body, down to her clit and presses his fingers down in small motions. Danny catches on the circular rhythm soon enough and she clutches the sheets with closed tight fists until she comes, back arched and lips parted. The smallest sound escapes her throat as she collapses back on the sheets, spent.

Danny gets off her, dropping the condom in the bin on the other side of the bed. When he turns to face her, Lacey has a lazy grin spread over her face.

“So much for we-need-to-talk,” Danny whispers.

“Oh, shut up. I would’ve called you on the phone if I wanted to talk.”

Danny reaches out and tucks back a stray strand of her hair. “Well. Who would have thought you’d by my first, Miss Porter?”

Lacey gapes at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“Where have you been, Lacey? I’ve been in juvie for years.”

Lacey feels a sudden stab of guilt. Danny’s entire adolescence had passed in the detention facility, surrounded by criminals and troubled children, and she had never once bothered to consider the implications. Before she can say anything else, a sharp noise from outside Danny’s window interrupts them.

Danny jerks out of bed, grabbing his sweatpants in one motion and the baseball bat in the corner of his room with another. He holds a finger to his lips at Lacey and she nods, wide-eyed.

She mouths to him, _Where’s your phone?_

Danny’s eyes rake over the room and he shakes his head. He returns his attention to the window, muscles holding the bat tense, holding his breath.

Blonde curls show through the glass pane, followed a moment later by a face. Jo. Her face is flushed, hair a frizzy mess, and she looks cold in her army jacket. Danny exhales and drops the bat. He swings the window inward and Jo half jumps and half stumbles in, landing on both feet by some miracle, her back to the bed.

“What’re you-”

“Okay, wait! Before you say anything, let me get this out, okay? Ever since you’ve been back, you’ve turned my life into Hell. Not literally of course, but still. I spend every minute thinking about you and trying to prove you innocent. And wow, if you knew the things my parents and Rico think about me right now. I’m completely obsessed. ” Jo talks fast, her words running into each other, stilted like a speech practiced beforehand. “I never meant to get this involved in you, just as a best friend like we’ve always been, but I can’t deny how obviously attracted I am. And I know you may not feel the same way about me, but I had to tell you and do this part.”

“What part?”

Jo crashes her lips forward into Danny, knocking their teeth together almost painfully. She wraps both hands around his neck, tongue fierce against his, pulling him closer. Their breathing is loud and ragged when she pulls away.

“That was interesting,” a voice says from behind her.

Jo squeaks a little noise of surprise and whirls to stare at Lacey, wearing nothing but a sheet. Jo’s mouth drops open, taking in the details, clothes heaped beside the bed, foil packet unceremonious on the nightstand, the sex hair. Oh, god, the sex hair.

“Shit. Shit, fuck, _fuck,_ ” Jo stammers, turning back to Danny then to Lacey again. Her face is bright red, blinking rapidly. “I should’ve known, shit, I’m so stupid, I didn’t think. I gotta go.” Jo takes a step toward the window.

“Wait,” Lacey says. Jo slowly meets her gaze, still blushing furiously. “Don’t go.”

“Don’t go?” Jo echoes, uncomprehending.

Lacey’s lips flicker in a small nervous smile. “Please don’t. I’d like you to stay.”

“You _what?_ ”

“Jo, look. I’m really sorry about the way I treated you. I was being egocentric. I wanted to get past the whole childhood trauma thing and be normal again. To be popular, to have people like me. I wanted so bad to get out of the shadow of what had happened that I didn’t even realize I was hurting you. I want to make it up to you.”

Jo frowns, still bewildered. “Um. Okay?”

“I’m asking for forgiveness, Jo.” Lacey holds out an arm, the other hand clutching the covers to her chest. “I’m asking you to stay. Not just with Danny, but with both of us, if you want.”

Her jaw is slack, shock playing on her features. “Are you… asking me…?”

“Yes,” Lacey answers firmly. Jo takes tiny hesitant steps to the bed. She turns to look at Danny.

“You think I mind?” Danny asks, leaning against his wall looking just as astonished as Jo and maybe the slightest bit smug. “This is literally the stuff fantasies are made of.”

“This isn’t for you,” Lacey points a finger at him, mischief in her expression.

“Did you two just…?” Jo doesn’t finish the question. She doesn’t have to.

Lacey laughs and says, “Yeah. And he wasn’t half bad, for a first timer.”

Jo studies Lacey, a mixture of anxiety and excitement, still uncertain how she had ended up here but glad that she had. She takes a deep breath and admits, “Well, Lacey, you have another first timer on your hands now.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you,” Lacey murmurs, and presses her lips to her best friend’s .

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing with myself anymore and it's really late at night. Also, a high school voice is surprisingly difficult to do???


End file.
